


Amusement

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Prison, Tholiver, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson might have found the perfect torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

He can see it in the pretty one's eyes, the betrayal at her brother's secret, the same betrayal he felt with Oliver when he hadn't chosen Shado.

She was a strong one, he thought, like her mother, pity they both had someone like Oliver. And then he can't help but read the look on her face when she turns to Oliver and he gasps outright, understanding all of a sudden.

" _Princess_ " he manages to get out, his voice all hoarse with amusement. " _You picked much worse than any man you could've_ " and she's frightened that he's figured it all out so he doesn't really care when Oliver and her overpower him.

It's hilarious really, when they lock him up again and Slade realizes that Thea Queen was suffering more than he could ever hope to make her suffer. "Will you ever tell him?" he whispers to her so her brother couldn't hear.

And he can tell she's terrified by the question, the rank smell of her fear intoxicating with its potency. "I won't if you won't" she whispers and he laughs because the pretty Princess was trying to make deals with him.

"And you kid, I didn't think both of you would have secrets, especially one's so _relative_ as Thea's" and he's cackling because the girl has reached in through the bars to bang his head and great, this would only make Oliver even more curious.

"I always keep my promises " he says again and this time his voice echoes to an empty vault as the Queen siblings close the door.

He's done enough damage for today and quite possibly, _a lifetime_


End file.
